Love Advice
by marauders4u
Summary: James takes love advice from viewers to win Lily's heart. Short little chapter stories.
1. Chapter 1

_I have an ATM story going called Broadcasting Live with the Marauders. Donations in form of love advice has been given so I thought a spin off would be fun. You do not have to read the Broadcasting for this story and you are welcome to give love advice to James, it would be appreciated. The first advice is from the first person to give advice to James in the story broadcasting live from Hogwarts._

* * *

**_ Love Advice from FamousNoOne _**

**'_James: perhaps you should take a more... Careful approach. For starters, stop making fun of Snivellus. Second, try finding lily in the library or by the lake and just talk to her. Don't make any creepy comments. Tell her she's looking nice and just have a friendly conversation with her. Work your way into it, mate.'_**

James concentrated on his breathing. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. It didn't seem to working, after all he was breathing just fine before the exercises. He was going into the library. That was his goal. In the library would be Lily and she was his future.

The library was a place he was quite familiar with, after all he had loan out a few Quidditch books, written a few essays, searched for ways to help his fellow Marauder during a full moon, he had found some interesting facts about Hogwarts, and serviced time in detention there. Matter of fact, it was the first time and only time he got kick out of detention.

James took a moment of hesitation to look over his shoulder to where his friends stood watching him. Sirius gave him two thumbs up with an added flare of a smile of encouragement. Remus waved him forward with his hand and a nod. Peter gave him a bit of a finger wave.

James took another deep breath, squared his shoulders and sauntered into the library where he spotted his beautiful target immediately. She sat at a table to herself surrounded by books either stacked about or open for her eyes. The sun was seeping in through the painted glass, casting an angelic of assortment of colors on her person. In other words, she was shining amongst all the other students.

'Okay. Part One of the advice was to take a careful approach.' James whispered to himself. He slowly made his way to the many shelves of the library, fingers sliding across the spines of the books as he slowly made his way towards his Lily Luv. A first year got in his way but with a glare, the kid backed away and James continued.

'Lily?' Snape came out from behind one of the shelves, unaware of James. 'This book may be of some use to our assignment.' Snape leaned over Lily's shoulder, placing the book in front of her.

'That's great Siv!' Lily turned her face up towards his with a pretty little smile on her lips. 'Good fine.'

'Hardly a challenge.' Snape passed the compliment away before returning to his chair across from Lily.

'Parttwo of the advice states that I should not make fun of Snape.' James titled his head slightly as he thought it over. He slipped behind one of the book shelves before he could be seen and knelt down with his wand slightly visible at the corner. 'So I must try to be nice to Snape but his chair isn't part of the plan.' He pointed his wand towards the leg of Snape chair and with a mental spell, the chair and Snape moved rapidly backwards.

'Siv?'What are you doing?' Lily looked up startled at Snape's abrupt movement.

Snape had no time to answer her as his chair twisted sharply around the corner and he braced himself, his fingers tightly holding onto the base of the chair.

'What on earth…' Madam Irma Pince stood up from her desk as Snape who was holding on to the seat of his chair, slid past her. 'You cannot take that out of the library.'

With every eye on Snape and Madam Irma Pince, James slipped out of his hiding spot and ambled towards Lily, giving a first year a slight nudge out of the way. 'Alright Evans?'

'James?' Lily's green eyes shot up towards James cricket smile. 'You did this!' She pointed in the direction Snape went.

'Me?' James gave her an innocent blank stare, though was solid for anyone who did not know him. Lily however, knew him very well.

'Yes you.' Lily growled. 'Why must you always find ways to humiliate him?'

'What? As he doesn't find ways to make my life a bit hellish?' James tossed back.

'Eye for an Eye, is it?' Lily asked as she started to gather her books. 'For what it may mean, you both are blind!'

'Ah but you have always open my eyes.' James sighed lovingly.

'Spare me.' Lily grumbled.

'Evans I came over her to have a legit meaningful conversation with you.' James explained.

'Really?' Lily gave him a skeptical look. She folded her arms in front of him, leaned back on the desk so she could observe his actions. 'What exactly do you want to talk about?'

'How lovely you look right now.' James gave her his charming smile.

'Do I?' Lily asked. 'Just like all the other girls in our uniform.'

'Not even close.' James disagreed and made an hour glass with his hands. 'Your robe shows all your lovely curves.'

'W-' Lily mouth dropped.

'I didn't mean that!' James back tracked. 'I mean I did mean that I just didn't mean to say it out loud, not that I was thinking like that. Well I was but…'

'See you cannot have a decent conversation!' Lily turned back to her stack of books, pulling them in her arms.

'Er…you want me to carry them for you?' James looked at the books, pushing up on her breast. He moved closer, slowly, working into the conversation with his eyes, it was of the advice. Work into it slowly.

Lily looked down, noticed a few buttons were undone on her shirt showing a bit more than the modest Lily Evans cared to show. 'You indecent, vile prat!'

Madam Irma Pince escorted James out of the library by the scruff of his collar all the while James was rubbing his redden cheek where Lily planted her fist. 'Let me assure you that Professor McGonagall will be hearing about this!'

'I don't believe things went well.' Remus turned his back away from James being dragged to the Professor's office.

'I knew he shouldn't have gone in alone.' Sirius agreed. 'After detention, perhaps he should try another advice.'

'Do you guys want to see if Snape fell down the stairs with his chair?' Peter looked up eagerly.

* * *

_A/N: Will be taking more love advices from this story and Broadcasting Live from Hogwarts story as well as this story. If you would like to ask the Marauders a question, please see BLFH story. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Serenity984 _

_This is a cute idea. I like how Remus, Sirius and Peter didn't seem too surprise about the out come. Oh and how James seem to take a different meaning from the advice. _

_ I have an easy advice for James. Perhaps write a love letter or a poem for Lily?_

* * *

'Alright my fellow Marauders?' James eagerly strode into their dorm rooms. 'I have the most fabulous idea!'

'We are going to turn the fountain into chocolate fondue?' Peter only whispered the words but it was softly spoken with eagerness of fulfilling a wish.

'Ah, Noooo.' James pointed the feather end of a quill at Remus, who was sprawled on his bed trying to study. 'I believe that would be Remus' fabulous idea.'

Remus nodded his head in agreement, it was a wonderful idea. Who wouldn't like chocolate sprouting out of a fountain?

'Fondue Chocolate Fountain is on our prank list for next week.' Sirius held up a long parchment with scribbles of spontaneous ideas.

'This is an idea to get Evans to date me.' James opened his arms wide to further express the marvel of the idea.

'Lily? Lily Evans?' Peter narrowed his little dark eyes at James. 'Isn't she still angry at you for enlarging her bum?'

'Weeellll, yes.' James admitted with a shrug. 'Yes, I suppose she still a bit upset about that ordeal. Though, I wasn't exactingly aiming for her rump. If she hadn't moved in that weird position to pick up her quill, I'd had hit my target.'

Sirius snorted, 'Whether it be her apple breast or her squeezable rear, her feelings would have the same outcome. She would still hate you for enlarging her flattering female parts.'

'Hate is such a harsh word.' James winced. 'Maybe annoyed is a better word and we shall, from now on, substitute it for hate. Getting back to the marvelous idea, someone said I should write a love letter to Evans and I thought you guys would help me with it.'

'Do we have to admit we know anything about it?' Peter scrunched up his face as he asked. 'Last time, she zonked me with her wand.'

'Of course I don't want you guys to take recognition for it!' James sat down on the foot end of Remus' bed. 'She'd go barmy on me if she found out this was a group piece.'

'A love letter isn't a bad idea.' Remus looked over at James. 'Maybe I should write the letter and you just give it to her, eh?'

'What? No way.' James hugged the parchment close to him.

'You're a great chap and all.' Sirius found a spot to sit across from James, on another bed. 'But you will screw it up somehow.'

'Cold man.' Peter shook his head at Sirius.

'I am a blunt person. It's how I roll.' Sirius shrugged his shoulders. 'Do I look like I'm the type of person who goes about sprinkling sugar over the truth? The truth is real. It's out there but everyone determined to keep it in the void!'

'Did you go Mushroom hunting in the forbidden forest again?' James eyed Sirius speciously. 'So this is what I got so far. I do want to start out with, Dearest Lily but I have some lines I want to see what you guys think. First one, other men say they have seen angels, but I have seen you and you are enough for me.' James looked at the group with a smile plastered on his face. 'Soooo, what do you think?'

'Well.' Peter tapped his chin. 'I think it may be a bit yucky.'

'Yucky?' James asked.

'I'm confused about it.' Sirius looked at James very earnestly. 'Other men say they have seen angels, but I have seen you….well isn't that saying Lily isn't an angel? And saying, you are enough for me is a bit of inclining that she isn't an angel but you'll settle for her?'

'One could look at it that way.' Remus agreed. 'Most don't.'

'Fine, I'll scratch that out…' James scribbled over the line.

'How about saying that she reminds you of a stuff turkey? It's all tasty and juicy and a surprise inside!' Peter offered.

'I don't know one girl who would like to be compared to a turkey, whether it be stuffed or not.' Remus shook his head. 'Don't use that, Prongs.'

'How about this line,' James offered another one. 'Seasons change, winter to spring. I love you. Until the end of time.'

'No. No. No.' Sirius shook his head. 'That would be like saying she is young, carefree and springy of life but one day you know she'll shivery up, be cold and look like death!'

'What is bloody wrong with you?' Remus asked Sirius. 'You're like social impaired or something.'

'It's a talent.' Sirius shrugged.

'My love for you is a journey; starting at forever, and ending at never?' James looked over at Sirius.

'It sounds as if you plan to follow her around. It's too stalkerish. Though I suppose that would fit you.' Sirius thought about it.

'Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale. You're my fairy tale.' James read.

'Awww, that's cute.' Peter clapped with approval.

'No, mate.' Sirius shook his head. 'It won't do. Now you are telling her that you are satisfied about keeping her hidden in some kind of delusional world and not letting the realistic world know about your relationship. And fairytales is something people outgrow. Are you planning to outgrow your feelings for her?'

'Well, no.' James shook his head.

'Then why are you saying it's like a fairytale?' Sirius asked as he stood up, only to flop back down beside James. 'You need to say what you mean!' Sirius slapped James in the chest, 'Say what is in here! What does your heart say?'

'Um…' James looked down at his chest. 'I don't really carry on a conversation with my inner organs. Besides, Pete thought it was cute.' James mumbled. 'How about this line, I would rather have one breath of your hair, one kiss from your mouth, one touch of your hand, than eternity without them.'

'I like that one.' Remus remarked. 'It has a bit more poetry within it.'

'It's something I would use to get a girl to the broom closet so they could, well do a little number.' Sirius grinned. 'Evans will see it that way as well.'

'Broom closet isn't a bad idea.' James thought it over, his cheeks starting to flush.

'Just stop right now.' Sirius held up his hand. 'She won't fall for it.'

'If you love me only in my dreams, let me be asleep forever.' James wrinkled his nose. 'I suppose that won't do on the account she tried to put me to sleep forever.'

'Wise to move on.' Remus patted his shoulders.

'Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them to you.' James shrugged. 'I like that.'

'I like that as well.' Sirius agreed, 'Care if I borrow it?'

'It won't do, James.' Remus shook his head. 'She will think you are being self-center again. That your ego had expanded to believe that kissing you would be the best thing that will happen to her.'

'Sirius is rubbing off on you.' James growled.

'Just saying…' Remus mumbled.

'It still will work for me.' Sirius smiled. 'Put on that bedroom voice, whisper that to a bird and she'll be following me into a remote dark corner.'

'Love is a dream that comes alive when we meet.' James looked around.

'Lily will say it was a nightmare.' Peter quipped up and they all agreed.

'The most eloquent silence is that of two mouths meeting in a kiss. Will you quiet my heart?' James scratched it off his sheet. 'I used that last week. She said she knew of a spell that would quite my mouth without a kiss.'

'Maybe you should do this on your own.' Remus gave James a blank parchment. 'Don't use lines just follow your mind, let it write for you.'

'Awww.' Sirius patted Remus on the head. 'What a clever lad you are! I believe I had said that before this conversation got this far.'

She found it within her Transfiguration book, like a leaflet slipping out of the pages. The parchment was folded to resemble a butterfly and as she placed it in her palm, its wings came alive. It fluttered, hovering just a little above the palm of her hand. Slowly it opened to reveal the letter inside.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I don't get my words right and I know you have your own opinion of me (Snape probably added a few of his own, he can't keep that abnormally large nose out of other people's lives) but I'd like you to know that from the very first moment I saw you, I knew._

_I knew that we were going to start off in a rocky relationship. Perhaps because you called me a loud-mouth-arrogant-adolescent-little-boy and I would grow up alone with just a broom for company. I don't remember what I did to make you be mean to me, well maybe it had something to do with Snape, but you were so hot that day. That was the day when I knew we would be destined to be together. No one has captured my attention or made me feel so alive. It's your eyes that drew me in. Never have I seen a greener pair. Even the best well-kept Quidditch field could never compare to those beautiful eyes of emerald. Your beautiful smile. It brings light into my soul. Your laughter spreads over me like a warm summer breeze hitting me forty miles in the air as I hover over a sparkling lake in the newest model broom, it is always you I think about. I'm not sure which broom I will get next year as the broom industry is constantly changing, getting better and more comfortable. Can you believe brooms in the A.D. 962 didn't have a proper seat? They didn't even start racing brooms until the tenth century. The fliers would race through dragon territories from Kopparberg to Arjeplog. A bit over three hundred miles and those brooms weren't as fast as they are today. Imagine zooming past a dragon on a homemade broom? Amazing! The danger of it all must have been exhilarating! Of course I always keep tract of the race but back then, things were just slower. I don't believe it was as dangerous as the Creaothceann game. Players had cauldrons strapped to their heads in order to catch rocks and boulders that were suddenly dropped from their hovering positions above the players. It was illegal in seventeen sixty-two because they thought it was too violent. In way you remind me of Creaothceann game. It's a great game but dangerious, exciting, but causes headaches but completely addictive._

_Love you always,_

_James Potter_

'Miss Evans.' Professor McGonagall peered down at Lily with a great disappointment marked on her aged face. 'I am gravely disappointed in you. Pass notes in my class.'

'Wh-what? Oh, no. No.' Lily looked down at her letter. 'I-I just...'

'Five points from Gryffindor.' McGonagall took the note from Lily's hand. 'Detention as well.'

'Yes, Professor.' Lily dropped her head down but she cast a death glare over at James.

McGonagall looked down at the letter, frowning. 'Perhaps Mr. Potter should join you.'

James grinned, his chance to get Lily alone.

Lily continued to glare, a perfect opportunity to hex the pants off James.


	3. Chocolates and FLowers

_Slugston_

_Maybe if James picked some flowers for Lily and gave her a box of chocolates._

* * *

'So the letter didn't work.' James pointed a leg of turkey at Sirius. 'But I have a better idea. This Slugston gave me an idea of chocolates and flower. Chocolate and flower! I cannot go wrong!'

'It won't work, mate.' Sirius sat back with a large mixing bowl of pudding. He pointed his spoon at James. 'It never works. It's like there is a romantic blockage between your heart and your head.'

'That is why this is perfect. I don't have to say anything at all.' James smiled.

'Hey, Lils.' Mary pointed to the girls' dorm window. 'That looks like James' owl.'

'So…' Lily looked over at the owl pacing back and forth on the outside window ledge. 'It might be for you.'

'I wish.' Mary smiled dreamily. 'But unfortunately, James' a little stuck on you.'

Lily rolled her eyes but did open the window so the owl could fly in. He dropped two boxes, a long box and a square box, on her bed. He blinked at her, a sorry blink before giving a large screeching hoot and took off to the owl house.

'Well, well, well.' Mary picked up the card attached. 'Sweets and flowers to the sweetest flower of them all, love James.'

Lily gave an eye roll but never-the-less picked up the box that contains the chocolates. 'This is awfully light.' Lily frowned and quickly opened it.

Mary jumped up from her bed to look over Lily's shoulder. 'It's empty? Where is the chocolate?'

'Here is a letter.' Lily unfolded a small letter. 'Lily, I am truly sorry. I can say honestly that I am ashamed of what I had done. I only wanted to take one but it was the best one piece I have ever tasted and I had to have another. Then another and, well you can see what happen. James went through a lot of trouble getting the best candy for you…and I ate them all. Please don't tell him. Serenely sorry, Remus.'

'Aw. That boy is so cute.' Mary took the letter from Lily. 'Look, it even has his finger print in chocolate.'

'It was nice of James.' Lily opened the flowers, her eyes grew wide. The twelve flowers were vivid red with long petals that looked similar to dragons; the stem was long but without thorns. 'These are gorgeous! I have never seen flowers like these before.'

'Oh, Lily…' Mary shook her head as Lily bent down to smell the flowers.

'Mary!' Lily shirked as a flower snapped down on her nose while another flower started to blow fire.

'Dragon flowers!' Mary squished her wand, soaking the flowers to extinguish the flames. 'They hard to get. Extremely rare.'

'I wonder why!' Lily rubbed her bruised nose.

'They are also a little bit poisonous.' Mary held her index and thumb together.

'W-what?' Lily eyes grew wide.

'Yeah, they great hives as big as a dung beetle.' Mary nodded her head. She put her arm around Lily's shoulder. 'Best we get you to the hospital wing.'

'I'm going to kill him!' Lily cried as two hives suddenly appeared on her arm.


	4. Chat with Lily wo Snape

_RandomFandom5 10/27/12 . chapter 1_

_I think that you should talk to her about something that she likes, and call her pretty or beautiful instead of hot. And for Msrlin's sake, don't insult Snape!_

* * *

Lily took a book off the shelf. She pulled a few loose strains of hair behind her head. She opened the cover of the book and started skipping over the first page.

'I love how your eyes dance like that.' James suddenly appeared by her side.

'Potter.' Lily glanced nervously around, noticing that the library was practically empty. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to speak with you.' James flashed his famous smile.

'You did.' Lily suspiciously looked at him. 'Why?'

'Why? Why wouldn't I?' James pushed his glasses up on his nose. 'Here you are, a very intelligent and attractive girl. What guy wouldn't want to spend a moment in your accompany.'

'That's very nice of you to say that.' Lily hugged the book closer to her. 'Usually strange things happen when you are around me. Not very pleasant strange things.'

'Well, yeah.' James messed his hair up. 'That wasn't all my fault.'

'No?' Lily slide into a chair at one of the tables. 'So what do you want to talk about?'

'Um…' James frowned. He had no idea what Lily was into. 'How about we talk about you? What do you like to do?'

'Obviously I like to read.' Lily tapped the book in her head.

'Yes but what do you like to do that isn't boring?' James asked.

'I-I don't find reading boring at all.' Lily frowned.

'What do you do when you are at home?' James asked.

'I love going home.' Lily smiled as she thought of her family. 'My parents take me out for dinner and we go to the movies.'

'They take you out of the house to eat?' James frowned.

'Oh, it's a muggle thing. We go to this place where people cook and serve us food. We call them restaurants.' Lily explained.

'These restaurants have house elves?' James asked.

'Not at all. There is no magic there. Muggles cook and serve our food.' Lily explained.

'You use other muggles to serve you?' James frowned, this isn't the Lily he knew.

'They do this for a fee. They get paid, it's called a job.' Lily hurried to explained.

'It doesn't sound like a very fun job.' James said. 'Does your Mum not cook very well?'

'She cooks fine. Its special treats for Muggles to go out and eat.' Lily shrugged.

'What are movies?' James asked.

'It's a place people go to see a story told but on a large screen.' Lily explained. 'Like a big television.'

James shook his head.

'You know, I have a small television in my dorm. We'll hook it up in your dorm so you can see.' Lily grasped his hand, leading him to the house room.

Lily was holding his hand. Actually holding his hand and she was going to go into his dorm!

'It's all set up.' Lily looked down at the small box television.

'This is…' James looked over at Sirius and Remus. 'I don't know how to describe it.'

'Boring?' Peter blinked.

'Well it has to be turned on.' Lily pressed a button and the television came to life with a lot of static.

'Ahhh!' James covered his ears.

'Sorry. Too loud.' Lily turned the dial. 'You have to mess with it a bit.' She fixed the small antennas that were attached to the top of the television. After a few more channel switching, a few more antenna wiggling and a good old smack to the side of the cube, the television came to life.

'Ahhh!' Sirius howled, pointing his finger.

'It's magic!' Peter did a backwards crap crawl trying to get some distance from him and the television.

'It's horrible!' Remus mouth dropped and he looked up at Lily as if he was seeing her for the first time.

'There has to be an explanation.' James shook his head, not wanting to believe his perfect Lily Evans would be so cruel. 'You captured the brownies and stuck them in a box?'

'W-what? No, you don't understand.' Lily laughed. 'I cannot explain how it works but there is no living creature inside this. These are actors.'

'You stuck actors in a box?' Sirius frowned, not seeing a difference. 'What is an actor?'

'These are muggles that act out a screen or a play. They do it in front of a camera that is singled through the air waves and comes up on the television.'

'Oh, its like floo powder?' Remus snapped his fingers. 'Talking through the fire place.'

'Well n-yes.' Lily decided that was probably the best way to explain it.

'That isn't serious then.' James sat cross legged in front of the television, the other Marauders were quick to mimic him.

'So this is what are television is like. Well this is actually just a small one that I smuggled into Hogwarts. I thought I would be bored without it, I was wrong.' Lily watched the boys as they all leaned to one side to see past her. She clapped her hands together, shifted her weight from one foot to the others. The boys leaned to the other side. 'Um…well a theater is much bigger. It's inside this large building so it can seat many people.'

James absently waved his hand sideways, a gesture of get-out-of-the-way.

'I-I…'Lily's mouth dropped. She looked back at the television that had apes screening and taking over the world. She looked back at the boys, their eyes transfixed on the set. Lily folded her arms in front of her, stuck a hip out and peered down at James. 'I want you. I want you to make love to me this very moment.'

James nodded his head but his eyes didn't leave the television set. 'In a minute…'

'Unbelievable!' Lily threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the dorm. A moment later she was back. She picked the television up and left with her.

'We have got to find a way to get that back.' Remus stared at the empty spot in front of him.

'Did she say we could have sex?' James blinked.

'I'm not having sex with you.' Sirius scooted away from James.

'I don't understand. Are the apes good guys or bad guys?' Peter asked.


	5. Hipster Dinner

_**Thanks to Idonotget (sorry for the lack of attention of this story) and syd004 (A delightful new viewer of mine)!**  
_

_Idonotget: I would suggest a romantic evening. Dinner with candle light, a starry night, great food. Something little like that._

_syd004 : Try wearing hipster glasses and a fadora_

* * *

Remus frowned at the genius of a smile James was giving him. He turned his eyes over to Sirius who was beaming with pride. Finally, his eyes rested on Peter who merely shrugged and gave Remus an I-don't-know-so-don't -ask-me look, which was a normal face wearing expression for Peter.

Remus pressed the front of his robe down, trying to smooth out the wrinkled material James had earlier placed while grabbing the front of Remus' robe. "I have to say you really thought this through more so than other plans. **But**…" Remus carefully stated.

"That means it's a go!" Sirius grin was huge and he patted James on the back for a job well done.

"I'm so excited! Evans is going to love this and then love me!" James jumped up and down. Peter was quick to get caught in the moment as he grabbed James' hands and started jumping up and down with him, squealing like an excited fangirl.

"I did say 'but'," Remus held up his index finger but the boys were off on another one of James' genius plans of wooing Lily Evans. Remus blinked at the dust his fellow Marauders left in their wake of departure. He bit his lower lip in thought. Finally he shrugged and sighed. "The library. It's the best place for an alibi." He said to himself as he headed to the safety of, as Sirius dubbed it, the big room of books.

* * *

"She's coming around the corner." Peter whispered as he peered around the corner one of the many castle walls. "Get ready."

"Remember to grab her wand." James whispered frantically to Sirius. "There are things she can do that put our own crimes to shame."

"I got your back." Sirius stated in a fervent tone.

"Peter…er, just stay here." James patted his friend on the head, leaving him behind the wall as he and Sirius squared their shoulders and strutted forward to the Perfect Evans.

"Potter. Black." Lily stopped walking as soon as she seen the pair walk out of the shadows. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, expecting the other half of the Marauders lurking in the darkness. "What are you two about?"

"Us?" James pointed at his chest while he glanced at Sirius. "What makes you think we are up to anything at all?"

"Now, you wait a minute Evans," Sirius fumed, ignoring the sharp jab of James' elbow ploughing into his ribs. "Just because James and I are walking side by side in a dark, empty corridor doesn't mean we are up to anything at all."

Lily placed a hand on a thrust hip and raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Where is Pettigrew and Lupin?"

"Idontknow." James rumbled his words and his swept his hands through his hair.

"Probably in the Common Room, enjoying a bit of toast by the fire." Sirius shrugged.

Peter giggled from around the corner.

"Or Peter might be back there." James pointed his head to where Peter was hiding.

Lily walked forward towards Peter's hiding place. She pushed past the two taller boys and brought her wand out to ward off any spell the Marauders may have set.

James and Sirius turned at each other, staring in dumbstruck before shrugging their shoulders. James took a sack from under his cloak and tipped toed up to Lily. He closed his eyes and pushed the sack over her head as Sirius went for her wand.

"Potter! Black!" Lily screamed as she twisted and turned punching her fist out as she tried to ward off the attack.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Sirius rubbed his chins. "It's not like we are going to murder you or anything."

"We're not some funny blokes, you know that Evans." James told her through the sack. "I just want to have dinner with you but you keep refusing. It's really all it is. No reason to get physical in the damage sort of way, is there?"

"Help! Someone help me!" Lily cried out.

"Buggar all. She's going to alert the students!" Sirius raised his wand. "Langlock. How do you like that, Evans? Snape's own inventetion. Still think he is a nice gent?"

Lily moaned, trying to speak but her tongue was sealed to the roof of her mouth.

"Incarcerous." James whispered. Quickly Lily was bound with rope that prevented her from thrashing her fist or feet at the boys. "Sorry to do this, luv. But hell is taking an eternity to freeze over." James hoisted her over his shoulder. "Throw the cloak over us, would you Sirius? Don't want the wrong sort spotting us."

"Sure." Sirius covered the couple up and they made their way to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Sirius was to depart after he open the door to the outside world from the tallest tower of Hogwarts. "I'll wait below in case she tosses you over." Sirius told James. "Oh, before I go." He took out a hat and a pair of glasses for James. "Try this look."

"Thanks mate." James pushed up the hipster glasses on his face and a fadora hat on his head. "Almost forgot. How do I look?"

"Like an outdated Buddy Holly." Sirius shrugged.

"Am I suppose too?" James asked. "I don't think my hair can breath. It covers my wind swept hair."

"Don't rightly know, mate. It worked for Buddy Holly." Sirius put James' old spectacles on his own face. He gave his best friend a frown, squinting against the blurry vision. "Just taking the advice as it is given. Catch you later."

"Yeah." James gave a partial wave.

James placed Lily on a cushioned chair and pulled off the sack. He watched as Lily blinked her beautiful green eyes as her surroundings. The tower was décor with roses, moonflowers, and any of flowering plant the boys could find in the greenhouse. Properly placed before her was a candlelight dinner made by the house elves. Above her the moon was vacant, letting the stars shine down on them.

James carefully unbounded the spells before he took a seat across from her. "Please for once, don't get mad. Just enjoy a meal with me, Lily."

"You kidnapped me, Potter." Lily growled. "You put a sack over my head and bound me."

"You never say yes. Not even to the breakfast. What else was I to do?" James asked.

"Wait until I do say yes would be pretty good." Lily scolded him.

"But you never do!" James reminded her.

"Did you really think throwing me over your shoulder and hauling me to a romantic dinner and dressing like your dad would help your crusade?" Lily asked.

"Obviously." James held out his arms, as if saying 'duh'. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it would work. Dad doesn't dress like this. He goes for a little more colour. Listen, luv. All I need is one night and I promise afterwards, you won't be saying yes fast enough. You will be wanting this. Excited for this. I'll be charming and you will be…"

"Perhaps next time you can bring a mirror." Lily leaned forward slightly to flick the fedora hat off James' head. "That way you could see just how stupid you are."

"What?" James asked, fixing the over-sized hipster eye-wear.

"Having you tell me that I will be jumping at the chance to have…this with you? Are you serious? Are you really so full of yourself that you don't realize how vain you sound?" Lily stood up. "Grow up. Get over yourself . Then ask me. Until then, watch your back because when I get my wand back you and Black will be getting some pay back."

"Don't be that way." James sulked. "You're not perfect either but I can overlook it."

"You are an arrogant, big-headed jerk. There is no overlooking that. You are despicable and cruel with your pranks." Lily told him.

"Well…your hair is too red." James shouted back.

"And if you ever do grow up and if I ever do say yes to something like this, I don't want it to be in the middle of winter!" Lily pointed to the snow that covered the edge of the roof.

"Fine..wait. Does this mean you might say yes to me in the spring?" James asked.

"Unbelievable!" Lily threw her hands up in the air as she stormed off, muttering to herself.

* * *

James repeated his story to the other Marauders. When he finished they all looked pretty beat, filling James' pain.

"I just don't understand where I went wrong. I thought girls liked to be swept off their feet and carried off. I thought they thought it was romantic." James looked at his friends for their opinion.

"Well they do like that." Sirius told him. "But they aren't wired like us men, James. They short circuit often."

"I think you should finish listening to what I say before you scurry off to spread hell." Remus told them. "I'd like to add that instead of putting a sack over her head and hauling her to the Astronomy Tower for a diner under the stars, you might want to just ask. Also I'd like to advice to do so on a better night. It is much too cold in winter to dine outdoors in just our robes."

"Where were you in all this?" James nodded at Peter.

"I stayed, like you told me too James." Peter smiled proudly at James, his idol. His sun. His glory. His….

"You were hiding the whole time?" Remus asked.

"I did go after a bit of cheese later." Peter admitted, guilty.


	6. Meetng Up

Barbossa'sGirl3 1/12/13 . chapter 5

_Love advice to James: Try writing an anonymous love note. Don't make it creepy. Just say that you think she is very intelligent and very pretty, then ask her to meet you somewhere._

* * *

Peter walked into the Marauders' room carrying a box full of treats from the kitchen. He froze, almost dropping his stash on catching James at his study desk inside the room. Slowly Peter walked closer to James, noticing the ink and parchment spread before James caused a bit of panic to run through Peter. Usually it was James who finished his assignments on the last day before the actual due mark. So, if James was doing his assignment that would mean…

"I forgot to do mine!" Peter cried.

James, being involved in his writing hadn't notice Peter until he cried out. Quickly James turned towards him with an arch brow. "What are you about?"

"The assignment! I forgot all about it!" Peter croaked. "I'm so dead! Hey, can I copy yours?"

James blinked at him before turning to his parchment, "Copy my what?"

"Our assignment? I swear, I will change things and misspell everything to make it look as my own," Peter promised. "I hadn't the time to do it now if it's due tomorrow! What am I going to do? My parents will receive another letter a-and….well I just don't know what they will do!"

"Stop blubbing about, mate." James smirked, "No lessons are due at the moment that I am aware of, I should say."

"T-then what you are doing?" Peter asked, walking closer to James.

James showed him the parchment, "Another advice had arrived, had it for age and thought today I would do something about it."

"Another love letter?" Peter raised his eyebrow. "Didn't go well last time, did it?"

James gave a half shrug, "This one is to be anonymous. The other one wasn't. All I am to do is say that she's very pretty and very intelligent and that I should like to meet her somewhere."

"Oh." Peter nodded his head. "Sounds good but may I make a simple suggestion?"

James frowned slightly before answering, "Go on."

"Well instead of asking her to meet you in the snogging broom closet, perhaps some place a little more…spacious?" Peter suggested. "Less intimating? Girls don't like to meet anonymous people where other people cannot see them. It's about safety, you see."

"I just don't get it, Wormtail." James started his parchment over. "Everyone keeps saying to be open and honest and when I do it, people say I should change things around."

"Well, remember when Sirius said you might have some boundary issues?" Peter asked. "This is an example of it. Suggesting a romantic night in the broom closet should probably be further down the road, you know. Until after she agrees to date you."

* * *

Lily looked down at the letter nervously and with a bit of dread. One of the Hogwart's owls had brought it to her. There was no telling what was written within the folds of the parchment. She knew who had sent it though there were no letterings marking the envelope. James Potter. She knew by the scent. The breath of fresh air. Like the scent of clothes hung for laundry on a crisp windy day. That was James Potter.

Slowly Lily tore a neat, straight line in the envelope and carefully extracted the message within.

_'Lovely Lily,_

_I would like to get to know you better than I have already. Your intelligence matches your beauty and both leave me speechless and at time, feeling quite like the fool. Please say you'll meet me at the Quidditch Pitch?_

_Loving you always'_

That was it. No chocolates. No flowers. No explosions. No singing. No poems that were secretly enchantments that would causes everyone around her to start signing as they do in a Disney Film. It was just a quaint little letter. Lily rolled her eyes; naturally, James had to involve Quidditch.

Lily sighed as she peeked outdoors from her perch at the girls' tower window. It was cold outside with a mist that seem to cling to a person. Most students were indoors. Very few could be seen dotting outdoors. Evans' eyes went directly to the stands of the Quidditch Pitch.

"You came." James whispered as Lily approached him, shield with a spell to keep her dry.

"You are such a fool." Lily took in his damp clothes and reddens cheeks and the clear hazel eyes that sparkled with gold. He had his broom in his hand, no doubt flying about in this dreary weather. "I knew you would be out here freezing your bum off."

"You care about my b…" James smirk had warned Lily enough to make her hand rise to stop him from finish his sentence.

"What I care about is the dramatic display your fellow Quidditch friends would have on me if they found out that I let you out here freezing to death." Lily corrected him. "I knew you wouldn't do a charm to protect yourself from the weather. It never came across your mind, did it?"

"So you came to lecture me?" James asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Who else? Sirius would probably let you out here. Remus is off ill again, I gather and Peter is never around when you need him." Lily turned to head for Hogwarts. "Obviously, even you need someone to watch out for you, Potter. Now come along before you catch something that would keep you off your broom."

"Yes Mum." James mumbled by in two strides, he was by her side.

"Marlene chased pretty much everyone out of the common room so you got a nice spot by the fireplace." Lily told him. "Alice has two mugs of coco waiting for us."

"For us?" James blinked down at her but she kept looking straight, with a slight curve at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah. For us." Lily slipped her arm around his own, trying to keep warm she told herself.

* * *

When they reached the common room there were two cups of coco sitting on a small table by the fire. A few chocolate pieces wrapped in silver and red paper that would have little messages once unfolded. A blanket and three notes addressed to Lily.

The first one:

_'No pressure but just so we are clear, I got a bunch of first years as hostage. I'll let peeves have them if you ruin this moment, Evans._

_Seriously Sirius.'_

The second one:

_'Black isn't aware yet, but I let those kids go. Marlene is keeping him busy. You two have fun. - Peter'_

And the last one:

_'Don't make us pick up the pieces. You won't find us funny at all if you hurt him.'_

__James didn't asked to read the letters but his eyes held the question he wasn't asking.

"Love letters from your friends," Lily assured him. "It was nice of Remus to share his chocolates."

"Surprising, actually. He's really protective about it." James picked one off the table.


End file.
